My Review For Adventure Time With Fionna And Cake Series
by 31oreveunalliV
Summary: The title says it all XD! I came up with this idea during my summer break, so yeah! BTW who else loves iamconstantine series, cause I do!


Hi everyone, I have an idea for the Fionna and Cake Series that you have all been reading

Please Review If you think this would be a good idea, I will be editing the characters lists for my own fanfictions tomorrow! :D

Now we all know that Finn and Flame Princess broke up because he used stuff that he knew about her and practically turned it into lies,

Now someone on either they took a screenshot or they drew it by hand, The scene where Flame Princess tells Finn she needs to be alone, They gender bended it, [turned out pretty good, too] Now we all know that Flame Princess over through her father and she still wears the armor from the episode "Earth & Water" and "Princess Day", Anyways you get my point. You all remember the two part episode "Return To The Nightosphere" & "Daddy's Little Monster" where Marceline's father gave her a necklace, she put it on and went all psycho crazy and when Finn put it on to save her, he went crazy too.

Now before I start I was thinking this over saying "Hmm, now I don't want Flame Prince to get upset with Fionna so let's make it the other way around" but then I think to myself that "Now, how is Fionna gonna destroy the Ice Kingdom all by herself" Now Here's where my idea comes in, how about when Flame Prince and Fionna are hanging out at the beginning of the gender bent episode "Frost & Fire" and you know the gem that he has in the middle of his forehead, let's say that he can actually take it off and put it on Fionna, and when he does that he turns human and she turns into a blue fire elemental and for those who have seen the episode "Frost & Fire" you all know what happens

Now Fionna is unstable, acting allot like Flame Princess, let's say like she stays a fire elemental until the gender bent episode "Red Throne" [But then in this case it would be called "Blue Throne" since Fionna's blue]

In the episode "Red Throne", Cinnamon Bun stated that he loves Flame Princess and would stay by her side, though it's not stated that she returns his feelings [I'm not complaining, I'm just stating] now in the gender bent version she raises her hands high in the air with her new friend, the gender bent version of Cinnamon Bun

But the reason is that in the episode "Red Throne" Finn mutters under his breath "Geez, did I just get shown up by Cinnamon Bun?"

Flame Prince would say something similar to that.

And a couple of days before that, I was looking up some Fiolee fan art and I came across this picture of Fionna as a blue fire elemental,

[It was a FionnaxFlame Prince fan art, I don't ship FionnaxFlame Prince, I ship Fiolee, but I have to admit it was a really good drawing]

[BTW, I love the Fionna and Cake Series, It's awesome!]

[The stuff below is posted on my profile page]

One of my series has the original adventure time cast & the gender bent cast [This one's going to be a True Jackson VP Parody], the other series just has the gender bent cast as 10 years olds [This one's going to be a Chowder Parody]

The third series is a "Zig & Sharko" Parody to Adventure Time, I'm doing the Fionna & Cake Version of the Series

[If you haven't watched "Zig & Sharko", you might want to, to understand the story]

The only thing that I own for the series above is my OC characters and the idea of writing the stories, I'm going to put a page up explaining which characters are mine and which aren't.

This is also a shoutout to the girl who wrote the fan fiction "Zig and Sharko: the Tale of the Anthro Shark Girl"

I used her OC character (Rachel) in my stories but I gave her credit when you read the story whenever the name Rachel appears this (*) appears by the name stating that I don't own that OC character.

Oh, and I've decide to write several more fan fictions, you know how everyone is going crazy over Rise Of The Guardians, How To Train Your Dragon, Tangled, Frozen, Hotel Transylvania and Brave I've now decided to an Adventure Time parody fan fiction of this using the Finn & Jake Version.

So, I'm leaving the Fionna & Cake version and the Finn & Jake version of my Zig & Sharko fan fiction to someone else but if no one writes the stories I'll write them myself when I can find the time because of school and all.

I've already written a list of names and all the information of all my characters that will come along with the stories once I've posted them. The other fanfictions are a Johnny Test Genderbent Series [Really sucks that Johnny Test got cancelled ;(] and a Teen Titans Go! Parody with the genderbent cast

Okay I think that's it.

Bye!

[P.S. This is for all the Fiolee and Jake x Lady Rainicorn Shippers] Fiolee and Jake x Lady Rainicorn are the most popular pairings!


End file.
